


Cold Meets Growly

by GachMoBrea



Series: Fostering Strength [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Flash vs Arrow", (Sort of Related Anyway), ADDITION!, AU, Alternate Universe: Foster Family, BigBrother!Len, BigBrother!Oliver, Bonus Piece, Brotherly Warnings to Others..., Episode Related, Foster Family, Gen, LittleBrother!Barry, OOC, One-Shot, Threats, meetings, protective!Len, s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Also if they dealt with Bivolo already, how did the meet between Len and Oliver go? They are both such alpha big brothers to Barry, they would either get along great or they would completely hate each others guts. I don't know which would be worse for Barry..."  [badwolfchild]</p><p>(This happened during or before the last One-Shot. Not really sure about the Time Line myself, but it WAS in the same 'Episode'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Meets Growly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/gifts).



It takes a lot of strength for Len to wait for Barry to leave the little abandoned area where he met with Mr. Growly. Once the red blur of brother dashes off, Len guns his motorcycle and stops in front of the vigilante.  
"Mr. Queen," Len greets the mildly surprised man. "Do you have a moment?"  
"Do I know you?" Queen asks, hand twitching at his side for the weapons in the bag at his feet.  
"That depends," the training detective shrugs, getting of the bike. "How much does Barry talks about his family during his hero classes?"  
Realization dawns on the other man's face and he crosses his arms over his chest in a fake relaxed stance. "Let me guess...You're Len?"  
"I'm certainly not Lisa," Len grins, mimicking the man's stance. "Barry is excited that you're here."  
"And?" Queen sighs in slight irritation.  
The trainee narrows his eyes at him, "I mean really excited."  
"I don't-  
"What are your intentions with my brother?" Len cuts him off; inwardly rewards himself for the wide-eyed shock he gets from the island-made super soldier.  
"I'm not-Barry and I are just friends."  
"That's not what the internet says."  
"Is there a point to these empty accusations?"  
"How do you know they're empty?"  
"Because considering the way Felicity described your scolding tone, this one lacks luster," Queen uncrosses his arms, takes a half step towards the other as he waits for an answer.  
Len grins, "Your girlfriend talked about me? How sweet."  
"I don't know how Barry grew up with you," the archer remarks, gathering his things. "You two are nothing alike."  
"We took appropriate time outs from each other," Len picks up a stray arrow from the ground and examines it carefully.  
"I liked the training." he turns a glare to the other man as he looks at him again. "Up until you shot him."  
"He heals fast," Queen deadpans. "I needed to shock some sense into him."  
"There are better ways to get people to see things your way," Len continues to glare. "And if you hurt my brother again, I'll have to show you what I mean."  
"Is that a threat?" the archer growls, grip on the bag turning his knuckles white.  
"Not sure," he tosses the arrow to the man who deftly catches it. "Do you need to be threatened?"  
"I only want what's best for Barry," Queen straightens, looking down slightly at Len.  
"Then we should get along just fine," the trainee opens his arms wide. "As long as you don't cross the line."  
"Now there's a line?" the archer huffs.  
"There's a list."  
"What list?"  
"I'm not gonna tell you," Len grins at the other's irritated glare. "I just like to mock growly men with facts they can't know."  
"Are we done here?" Queen strides over to his car without an answer and tosses his bag into the back seat.  
"I know you've been through a lot, Mr. Queen," Len calls out to him before he can get into the driver's seat. "I don't need to see the scars to know they're there."  
The vigilante turns to the other man once more, notes the attempt at a friendly smile.  
"I'm just very protective of the people I care about," Len smirks at him. "I'm sure you can understand that."  
"Yeah," Oliver grins. "And I'm sure you understand what I'd do if you tried anything with the people I care about."  
"Naturally," Len drawls, going to his bike. "Have a good day, Mr. Queen."  
"You too, Mr. Snart."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
